


Little Things #1

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: It's date day but your boyfriend is busy reading his new book.





	Little Things #1

You keep on staring at him, hoping he will notice your need for his attention. Today is date day, even though it involves just lazing around the house. You’ve both been busy with work and today is your only day off and chance to spend time with your loving boyfriend.

But look at him giving all his attention on a new book you gave him as apology for neglecting him. You’re now regretting that a little bit.

You see him smile while turning to the next page. You can’t help but disturb him then. “Is it good?”

Jinyoung merely gives you a quick glance before humming a yes. Okay, you’re really getting jealous of the book.

“Do you want to marry it?”

Another hum proves that he really isn’t listening to you. There goes your plan of spending the whole day cuddling with him and probably stealing kisses here and there. If you do that now, he’ll scold you for bothering him.

Well, you can always talk to yourself and pretend that he’s listening, since that’s really what he’s doing—pretending.

“I know you like poems so I bought that and hoped you will find anything that inspires you. I really like the recent song you wrote for GOT7. And I’m glad you like the book I gave you. Seriously, you seem so absorbed on it right now, it will take Jackson’s scream to take your attention away.”

That must be true since he doesn’t even answer you.

“It’s been really busy at work and I know you were busy too. I’m glad you finally had a day off. You’re going to Japan soon, right? I really want to go there too but work won’t let me get away for more than a day. Oh, and did you know? I slept with Jackson and I killed Yugyeom. I deserve some recognition,” you just blurt out in desperation.

You get startled when Jinyoung laughs. His eyes turn to crescents, crinkles form under them. If he’s not holding a book, he would’ve used his hand to cover his mouth.

“Oh, is your book funny?” you ask in a bored tone.

“My jealous girlfriend is funnier,” he says with a playful smile.

So he did notice your sentiment but was blatantly ignoring you. How touching. “You have a girlfriend?”

Jinyoung laughs more. Who would’ve thought you’d be jealous of a book, which you yourself bought for him. “Oh, apparently, she’s forgotten. I don’t have anything to amuse me anymore.”

You huff. “You have your book.”

“Yeah, she bought it for me and now she’s complaining that I’m reading it.”

“Because you’re supposed to be spending time with her.”

“Well, I’m reading right now so do you want to read too?”

You know Jinyoung. He’s a classy, gentlemanly guy. He will take you to dinner dates and write you poems proclaiming his love. But right now, this is the best you can get. Lazy-mode Jinyoung means you-have-to-deal-with-what-he-can-offer Jinyoung.

“Fine,” you say in defeat before sitting next to him. He opens an arm for you to go into, and you’re more than happy to oblige.

“Here, read this one,” he points at the one at the top of the page.

 

_How much do I love you?_

_I can never find the right words._

_I love you more than what I'm supposed to_

_You're like the axis to my world_

_I love the silence of your on-going call_

_I love the way you say goodnight_

_I love you and I would give my all_

_Just to make sure we'll do things right_

_I love you more than you'll ever know_

_More than what forever is worth_

_I love you even though I cannot show_

_I'll love you as long as I walk this Earth._

 

  
“I wish I have a girlfriend to recite that to,” he teases, making you pinch his side.

“I’ll come back to you if you recite this,” you point at the next poem.

He makes a thoughtful expression. “I don’t want you anymore though. You’ve slept with Jackson.”

So he was listening to you! You were the one he laughed at! Well, you should’ve realised. What’s he going to laugh at while reading love poems?

“But I killed Yugyeom,” you bargain.

“Hm… good point,” he says and gives you a quick peck on the forehead before reading the next poem for you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection 'Love is in the Little Things'. The drabbles will be based from Puuung's famous illustrations.


End file.
